FleurDeLys
by Nami - Starla
Summary: Yami se aburre, a veces tiene la sensacion de que no encaja... pero en muy poco tiempo esa sensacion va a desaparecer.


**[Fleur-De-Lys]**

**N/A:** haceos cuenta de que Yami tiene cuerpo propio :P

**Capitulo 1**

Yami estaba aburrido. MUY aburrido. Esa tarde, Yugi y sus amigos tenían que quedarse en la escuela, pues tenían clase por la tarde también. Solo era dos días a la semana, pero esos dos días resultaban muy aburridos, porque entre las clases y los deberes, prácticamente ya no quedaba tiempo (ni ganas) de hacer nada, y eso frustraba al faraón, que se pasaba todo el día esperando a que Yugi y los demás terminaran las clases y los deberes para poder hacer algo juntos.

Aquel día, sin nada mejor que hacer, le dio por caminar. Se puso a recorrer la ciudad, sin un rumbo determinado, hasta llegar, casi sin darse cuenta, a una zona que apenas conocía, por detrás del museo. Le llamó la atención un pequeño local, que parecía estar abierto pero estaba vacío. Sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió entrar y tomar algo.

El sitio no era muy grande, pero tenía mejor aspecto por dentro que por fuera. Estaba decorado con un mobiliario moderno, en tonalidades oscuras, elegante y sobrio. Tras la barra, un hombre de mediana edad limpiaba vasos, mientras una chica limpiaba un pequeño escenario situado al fondo.

- Disculpe – Yami se dirigió al hombre, que parecía ser el dueño del local - ¿Está abierto?

- Aún no – viendo la cara de Yami, el hombre esbozo una media sonrisa – Anda, pasa, te serviré algo.

- Un zumo de piña, por favor – pidió Yami, acomodándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra – Nunca había estado por aquí… - comentó una vez estuvo servido.

- ¿Vives cerca? – preguntó el barman.

- Ni cerca ni lejos. ¿Conoce la tienda del señor Moto? (N/A: no consigo recordar como se llama y en internet no sale -.-)

El barman hizo un gesto de que no.

- Yo sí – intervino una voz femenina – está cerca del parque.

Yami se volvió y se topó de frente con unos ojos grises, casi plateados, enmarcados por un flequillo y un par de tirabuzones dorados, que lo miraban con curiosidad. La chica que había estado limpiando el escenario se había acercado y sentado junto a Yami.

- Tú y tus juegos, niña – la regañó cariñosamente el barman – deberías ir a tiendas de ropa, no de juegos.

- No seas antiguo, Patrick, que sea una chica no quiere decir que tenga que pasarme la vida probándome modelitos – protestó la joven, dando un sorbo del vaso que le acababan de servir.

- Menos jugar a las cartas y más salir por ahí ayudarían a que encontraras un buen hombre, nena.

- ¿Cartas? – preguntó Yami

- Ahí donde la ves – respondió el hombre – la muñequita esta es una experta en el Duelo de Monstruos.

- ¿Juegas al duelo de monstruos? ¡Yo también! – Yami se emocionó. Al final había encontrado alguien con quien hablar.

- ¿Sí? Podriamos echar una partida algún dia – la chica esbozó una sonrisa - ¡Así tendré a quien me invite a las copas!

- ¿Segura de ganar?

- No suelo perder.

- No te recuerdo en ningún torneo.

- No participo. Ni tampoco los sigo. No me interesa quien dice ser el mejor o no, eso se demuestra en el juego… y siempre se puede perder.

- Vaaaaya, una jugadora alternativa…- ambos jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas. El barman se retiró al almacén, probablemente a preparar las cosas que pudiera necesitar después, mientras que los chicos se quedaron donde estaban – Bueno, pues te aviso de que yo también soy muy bueno.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Por cierto, me llamo Lilith.

- Yami.

Lilith lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Dónde está el chiste?

- No, nada – la rubia se secó una lagrimilla que empezaba a caerle – ya te lo explicaré otro día. ¿Qué haces por esta zona? ¿No hay locales cerca del parque? – bromeó.

- Mmmm… digamos que vivo con un amigo y su abuelo… y ahora mi amigo está en clase, luego tiene que hacer los deberes…

- ¿Y tú no tendrías que estar en clase también? – preguntó ella, extrañada – No puedes ser mucho mayor que yo…

- ¿Tienes…?

- Dieciséis. Cumpliré diecisiete el próximo marzo.

- Bueeeeno… yo soy un "pelín" más mayor, ya no voy a clase

- Jo, qué buena vida…

- ¿Y tú? ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

- No, yo no tengo clases por la tarde… desde hace un par de años.

- Creía que todas las escuelas tenían horarios similares… ¿a cuál vas?

- A Saint Catherine. No la conocerás, es una escuela privada. Los colegios privados siguen sus propias normas.

- Vaaaaya… una chica de escuela privada trabajando en un bar…

- Mi padre me da el dinero que considera que necesito…cosa que a veces dista de lo que realmente quisiera yo. Además me gusta ganarme mi propio dinero, las cosas compradas con él se disfrutan más. Y me ayuda a ocupar algo de tiempo.

- ¿No tienes muchos amigos?

- Los justos. Saint Cath es una escuela para señoritas. Salimos muy bien preparadas, pero la mayoría de las chicas de mi clase solo son capaces de pensar en los modelitos de las tiendas y en el vestido que llevarán en su boda con uno de los alumnos de Saint Jerome… Saint Jerome es la versión masculina de mi colegio. Damos clases por separado, pero nos juntamos durante los descansos y eso. Pero no me gusta mucho salir con la gente de allí, demasiado clasista… Este sitio me relaja y me ayuda a ocupar mi tiempo libre. Casi todos los amigos que tengo los he hecho trabajando aquí.

- Mmmm – Yami reflexionó sobre el comentario de la joven – Creo que nos parecemos un poco… quiero decir, tú no acabas de encajar en tu escuela y yo a veces sobro en la vida de Yugi…

- Tal vez deberías buscar trabajo – sugirió la otra.

- Tal vez sí… al menos así ocuparía las tardes…

Desde el almacén, Patrick, el dueño del local, le hizo un gesto a Lilith.

- Ups, el jefe me necesita – se levantó rápidamente – Enseguida vuelvo.

Yami aprovechó los minutos en los que Lilith y Patrick estuvieron hablando y transportando algunas cajas hasta la barra para mirarlos y pensar.

Era evidente que entre el hombre y la chica había una gran complicidad: Lilith lo trataba con confianza y Patrick la miraba con ternura, aunque también estaba claro que su relación no pasaba a más. Se trataba simplemente de una amistad surgida de horas y horas acumuladas de trabajo y comentarios. Sin duda, se notaba que aquel lugar hacía feliz a la chica.

Yami prestó algo más de atención a su nueva amiga: cuerpo bien formado, demostrando que hacía alguna clase de ejercicio, sonrisa amable, piel blanca, mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, cabello largo y dorado, ondulado…y esos ojos que le habían impactado desde el primer momento. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el comentario del barman. Sí, definitivamente, Lilith parecía una muñeca. Una chica bonita y agradable…

- Listo, por el momento – la reaparición de Lilith a su lado lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos - ¿Y tú, por dónde andabas? Porque, desde luego, en ese taburete solo estabas de cuerpo presente…

- ¿Eh? No nada… pensando.

- ¿En tu futuro trabajo?

- ¿Eh?

Lilith sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

- Da igual, no me lo cuentes, si no quieres. En fin, son casi las seis, dentro de un momento empezará a entrar gente y tendré que ponerme a trabajar… me temo que no podremos charlar mucho rato, pero si quieres quedarte, te invito a la próxima – propuso, señalando al vaso vació de Yami.

- Deja, no es necesario. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, se supone que había salido a dar una vuelta y ya hace un ratito que debería estar en casa… pero puedo venir otro rato, ¿no?

- Pues claro – Lilith se sentó en la barra, cruzó las piernas por encima y se dejó caer al otro lado – Ven siempre que quieras. Yo trabajo aquí de jueves a sábado, por las tardes, pero Patrick abre de lunes a domingo de nueve y media a doce y media de la mañana, de seis a diez de lunes a jueves por la tarde y los viernes y sábados estamos hasta las doce.

- Perfecto pues… volveré… ¿Cuánto os debo?

- A esta invita la casa, chico – dijo Patrick, volviendo a su lugar en la barra – Pasa el trapo por las mesas, anda – le indicó a Lilith.

- Hasta pronto – se despidió la rubia, pasando por encima de la barra de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la mesa más cercana.

Yami salió del local sonriendo ligeramente. Había pasado un buen rato, casi sin proponérselo. Volvió a pensar en el horario que le había mencionado Lilith. Yugi tenía clases por la tarde martes y jueves, y Lilith trabajaba de jueves a sábado por la tarde, ya que por la mañana tenía clase, por lo que solo podía coincidir con ella los jueves… a no ser que Yugi tuviera que hacer un trabajo o se fuera de excursión o algo así. Claro que también podía pasarse cualquier otro día, pero… seguro que Yugi querría saber dónde se metía y por ahora prefería que el pequeño local de detrás del museo se quedara como algo suyo. Al fin y al cabo, Yugi y los demás tenían el colegio y eso, pero él… Antes de girar la esquina se volvió, buscando el nombre del local. Fleur-De-Lys.

A punto de entrar en casa, tomó la decisión definitiva: de momento, Lilith, Patrick y el Fleur-De-Lys serían suyos. Solo suyos.

- ¡Yami! – exclamó Yugi, saliendo corriendo a recibirle - ¡Ya era hora! El abuelo me dijo que a eso de las tres y media te habías ido a dar una vuelta, pero me extrañaba que tardaras tanto. Podrías haberme dicho que te ibas a retrasar, o haberme esperado… ¡Temía que te hubieras perdido!

- Tranquilo, Yugi – respondió Yami tranquilamente – solo me he entretenido por ahí y no me he dado cuenta de la hora.

- ¿En qué te has entretenido?

- ¿Te pregunto yo qué haces o dejas de hacer en la escuela?

- Sí.

Una gotita de vergüenza apareció en la cabeza de Yami.

- Bueno… vale, yo te pregunto, pero no te obligo a contestar…

- Yami…

*FLASHBACK*

(un dia cualquiera)

Yugi entró en casa, se descolgó la mochila y se apartó…

BLAM!!!

Yami, que había salido corriendo para lanzarse contra el recién llegado, se dio de bruces contra el suelo al haberse apartado éste.

- Yugiiiii!!!!! – el golpe no parecía haber afectado al faraón, que ahora se agarraba a sus piernas – Ya has vueltoooo!!!!! Cuéntame lo que has hecho!!!!! Porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi!!!!!!!!!

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

- He estado dando un paseo, solo eso, Yugi ¡No seas pesado!

- Bueno, vale, no me cuentes qué demonios se te ha puesto por delante si no quieres…

- Voy a darme una ducha.

- No tardes, que ya casi está la cena.

Cuando Yami se levantó al día siguiente, estaba de bastante buen humor. Sin embargo, se extrañó de ver la habitación a oscuras. Se giró para ver la hora en el reloj de Yugi. Las seis y media. Bueno, eso explicaba que estuviera tan oscuro. Yugi siempre dejaba la persiana bajada y la cortina echada, y el despertador no tenia que sonar hasta las siete. Qué raro. ¿Por qué se habría despertado tan pronto? Normalmente, era Yugi el que lo despertaba mientras se arreglaba para ir a clase. Yugi… su vista acababa de posarse en el chico, que dormía en su cama (había cambiado su vieja cama por una de esas que tienen otra escondida debajo que se puede sacar con ruedecitas) Estaba destapado, encogido en posición fetal, de cara al faraón.

- "Debe de estar soñando algo bonito" – pensó el faraón, mirando la carita de niño de Yugi – "Sonríe…"

Yami se acomodó en su cama, pero no volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se quedó mirando a Yugi dormir. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del pequeño. Estaba tan tierno…Lentamente sus pensamientos volaron algo más lejos. ¿Le había hablado a Lilith de Yugi? Recordaba haberlo mencionado de pasada, pero no recordaba si había concretado algo. Evocó la sonrisa de la rubia, sus ojos enmarcados por los dos mechones rubios… Estaba seguro de que ambos se llevarían bien, tenían una forma de sonreír muy parecida. Tal vez podría presentarlos algún día…

- ¿Yami? – El tiempo había volado en un suspiro, el despertador había empezado a emitir pitidos… y Yami ni siquiera se había dado cuenta - ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Yugi, alargando una mano para parar el aparato.

- …

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? – Yugi movió la mano delante de los ojos de Yami.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Yugi! ¡Ya estás despierto!

- Sí, y tú también – señalo el otro, frotándose un ojo – Y eso es muy raro, porque duermes como un lirón. – De repente, la mirada de Yugi se iluminó - ¡Ya sé lo que te pasó ayer! – el pequeño se dejó caer encima de Yami, sentándose encima de él - ¡Tú has conocido a alguien!

- ¿Eh? Sss… ¡No! Mas o menos…

- ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que había pasado algo ayer! ¿Quién es, como es, es alguien que conozca?

- Eeeeeh… - la sonrisa de Lilith y la carita de Yugi dormido seguían impresos en la mente de Yami - ¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho que ayer no pasó nada!

- ¡Mentiroso! – Yugi estaba dispuesto a iniciar una pelea de cosquillas, pero su abuelo le advirtió desde el piso de abajo que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde – Meh, tengo que irme, pero después tenemos que hablar. ¡Pienso sacártelo todo! – alegre, Yugi se vistió y bajó, dejando a un Yami empijamado y confuso.

Esa mañana, Yami decidió no desayunar en casa, y puso rumbo al Fleur-De-Lys. Sabía que Lilith no estaría allí, porque tenía que ir al colegio, pero esperaba que el lugar le ayudara a aclararse las ideas.

- Vaya, hola de nuevo – lo saludó Patrick al verle entrar – No esperaba verte tan pronto. Lilith no está, y la camarera de ahora no es muy amiga del duelo de monstruos – le indicó con una sonrisa, señalando a una joven que servía café a los cuatro o cinco clientes que había – Pero también es una chica muy agradable.

- Gracias, pero creo que con Lilith me basto – respondió a la broma, sentándose en la barra.

- ¿Qué te sirvo?

- ¿Tienes algo de desayuno?

- Café, zumo, leche, batidos y para comer tostadas, cruasanes o huevos con beicon.

- ¿Zumo de naranja y huevos revueltos, puede ser?

- ¡Claro! Dame unos minutos. ¡Eli! – la chica se volvió – Vigila la barra, voy a la cocina.

Ella asintió, terminó se servir el café y volvió a la barra.

- ¿Qué te sirvo? – Eli era castaña clara, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa cariñosa. Aparentaba un par de años más que Lilith, tres como mucho.

- Ya he pedido un zumo de naranja y unos huevos…

- ¿El zumo de botella o recién exprimido?

- Mejor si puede ser exprimido…

La chica se volvió y puso un par de naranjas en una máquina, que exprimió un delicioso zumo sin pulpa.

- Aquí tienes – le dirigió otra sonrisa – Así que eres amigo de Lilith… ¿del colegio?

- Sí… quiero decir, no… - la joven rió ante la confusión de Yami – Osea… encontré este lugar ayer, por casualidad, y conocí a Lilith… hicimos buenas migas.

- ¿Y tratabas de ligarte a la camarera? – Eli dejó escapar una carcajada – Bueno, pues lo siento mucho, pero Lilith no llegará hasta las cuatro, aunque puedes intentar invitarla a comer, sale de clase a las tres. O también puedes intentar ligar conmigo – le guiñó un ojo, coqueta – Me llamo Elaine, pero todos me llaman Eli.

- Yo soy Yami

- Un placer. No puedes llevarte mucho con Lilith… ¿no deberías estar en clase?

- Eeeeee…Soy un poquito mayor… ya no estudio.

- Hombre afortunado… yo estoy estudiando arqueología, pero los viernes por la mañana no tengo clase, así que aprovecho para sacarme unas pelas.

- ¿Quieres ser arqueóloga?

- Me conformaría con poder trabajar en un museo – suspiró Eli – Siempre he adorado el Antiguo Egipto – Yami casi se atraganta con el zumo – desde pequeñita… Ahora tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la vida diaria en alguna civilización antigua… quería hacerla de Egipto, pero apenas he conseguido información… así que me temo que tendré que escribirlo sobre la Antigua Grecia…

- Bueno… mi… mi abuelo era arqueólogo, y un gran experto en Egipto – no era una mentira del todo, al fin y al cabo, Solomón Moto había sido arqueólogo y a Yami y Yugi solían tomarlos por hermanos – y a mi me ha contado muchas cosas desde pequeño… creo que podría sacarme la carrera sin tener que estudiar – bromeó – podría echarte una mano.

- ¿Lo harías? ¡Eso sería genial! Esta tarde no tengo turno, pero tal vez mañana… a eso de las tres o las cuatro, antes de abrir el bar, así tendríamos tiempo de sobra.

- Hecho entonces.

En ese momento, Patrick volvió con el desayuno de Yami

- Aquí tienes, chico – le puso en las manos una cafetera llena a Eli – y tú, a servir café.

- ¡A la orden! – la joven salió por el lateral de la barra – No te olvides, tenemos una cita – le recordó a Yami al pasar por su lado. Éste le guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta.

- Vaya, parece que tienes buena mano con mis chicas – comentó Patrick – solo falta que seas capaz de hacerte con Briana, mi camarera habitual, y entonces me temo que tendré que darte una mesa fija – bromeó.

- ¿Pero cuanta gente trabaja aquí?

- Lilith, que viene tres tardes a la semana, Eli, que viene el resto y los viernes por la mañana y Brenda, que hace el resto de turnos. Las tres trabajan el sábado por la tarde, por si quieres ahorrarte tiempo – Patrick dejó escapar una risita – Aunque no te recomiendo meterte en líos con mujeres, créeme.

- Intentaré no hacerlo – siguió Yami con la broma - ¿Solo trabajan chicas aquí?

- Sí, bueno, y yo, que para algo soy el dueño. Aunque la verdad es que me vendría bien un chico que me ayudara con el almacén, mis chicas no son todo lo fuertes que se necesitaría… y tal vez podría quedarse a ayudar a las chicas a limpiar, a mí nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien.

- ¿Le sirvo yo? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa tanto a Patrick como a Yami.

- Bueno… - respondió el hombre tras unos segundos – No veo por qué vas a ser tú peor que otro. Y ya has conectado con dos de las chicas, que ya tiene mérito. ¿Te parece si te pongo a prueba?

- ¿A prueba?

- Ven durante una semana y prueba el trabajo, luego decidimos. Tendrías que estar aquí una hora antes de la hora de apertura y al menos otra después de la hora de cierre, o lo que es lo mismo, tu horario iría desde las ocho y media a la una y media por la mañana y de cinco a once por la tarde, hasta la una los viernes y los sábados, aunque supongo que no hace falta que te quedes todas las horas de entre medias, si no quieres. ¿Te parece?

- Bueno, no es que sea un horario muy apetecible, pero no está mal.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y qué más quieres? ¡Bastante hago dándote trabajo! – a pesar de las palabras de Patrick, Yami no se sintió atacado, pues las dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Ven hoy a las cuatro, así te encontrarás con Lilith… y te explicaré que es exactamente lo quiero que hagas.

Un rato más tarde, con el estómago lleno y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Yami salía del local. Estaba realmente feliz, en menos de veinticuatro horas había encontrado un lugar que le pertenecía solo a él, con gente agradable. Tenía sus propios amigos y un empleo en el que ocupar su tiempo. Incluso parecía que el sol brillara más y que el cielo fuera más azul.

A la hora de comer, Yugi se disculpó con Yami por no poder pasar la tarde con él:

- Es que el sábado es el cumpleaños de una compañera, y vamos a ir a comprarle el regalo. No es que no quiera que vengas, pero habrá bastante gente a la que no conoces y no creo que sea demasiado divertido…

- No pasa nada, tengo planes para esta tarde – Yami siguió comiendo tranquilamente, dejando al abuelo y a Yugi mirándole, sorprendidos.

****************

**N/A: **Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo n.n espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Please, dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias, lo que os gustaría que pase, lo que pensais de los personajes…lo que sea n.n me ayuda a continuarlo :P aunque solo sea porque me infunde animos para seguir (que sentido tiene quedarse hasta la una y media de la mañana escribiendo un fic que nadie va a leer??? XD) Por cierto, el Fleur-De-Lys está inspirado en el Central Perk de Friends, aunque sirven más cosas aparte de café. En fin, os dejo por el momento, que tengo sueñito n.n nos leemos!!!!


End file.
